the_immersive_communitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thediamondtree/Movie Crossover-y Road, the Game
Movie Crossover-y Road is a fan-made game, created on February 18, 2017, and released on Febuary 28, 2017. Writer, & Creator: 'Thediamondtree '''Models, & Promotion Designer: 'Gogobell '''Updated to suit The Lego Movie Update. ”X” Characters are really rare characters that are able to get unlimited amounts of V.I.Coins and Tix (Tickets). So go down your local Old Gumball Machine and try to get these new figurines! Released Worlds *Despicable Me *Harry Potter *Night at The Museum *Ice Age *The Wizard of Oz *The Lego Movie Upcoming Worlds *The Emoji Movie *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *The Angry Birds Movie *Rio Despicable Me ”X” *Fritz in the Shrek update Secret *Young Gru: Comeplete Daily Missions. *Shannon: Complete Daily Missions. in Spongebob Movie update *Mel: Complete Daily Missions. in the Captain Underpants update *Pollito: Find him as Eduardo Perez or El Macho. in the Captain Underpants update *Professor Flux: Complete Daily Missions. (Your future selves like to watch you.) in the Captain Underpants update *Valerie Da Vinci: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Clive: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Scarlett Overkill (Diamond): Get 150 Stars from upgrading characters. in Sing Update (Your dress becomes a rocket!) *Herb: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update (Are you Herb or Blurb?) *Dentist Disguise Gru: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Lucky: Find it as Agnes. in Sing update *Monster El Macho: Complete Daily Missions (Wreck the obstacles with your bare-hands!) in Sing update *Carbonite Dr. Nefario: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Young Balthazar Bratt: Find him as Clive ten times. in the Shrek update Weekend Challenge: 2. Fairy Princess Challenge: (SMURFS UPDATE) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize 2 - Jillian (Rare) *Prize 3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize 4 - Fairy Princess Gru (Enchanted) 3. Despicable M3 Challenge: (CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS UPDATE) *Dru (Rare) *Balthazar Bratt (Enchanted) (Dance like it's the 80's!) 4. The Bad Parents Challenge: '' (MAZE RUNNER UPDATE) *Madge (Rare) *Walter (Enchanted) Harry Potter ''”X”: *Dobby in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret: *The Golden Snitch: Catch it in the Quidditch Trillenium Stadium. *Crabbe: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Ron Weasley. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Goyle: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Harry Potter. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Cat Hermione: Find the Polyjuice Potion while playing as Hermione Granger. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Bill Weasley: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *George Weasley: Complete Daily Missions. (He's missing an ear.) in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Molly Weasley: Complete Daily Missions. (Don't get her mad! We warned you!) in the Captain Underpants update *Aragog: Complete Daily Missions. (' Your spiders watch you.') in the Captain Underpants Update *Mandrake: Find it in a flower pot as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy, or Neville Longbottom. (YOUR SCREAMING IS REALLY LOUD!) in the Captain Underpants update *Alecto Carrow: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio Update *Fleur Delacour: Find her as Bill Weasley. in The Emoji Movie update *Remus Lupin: Complete Daily Missions. (Transfrom into a werewolf at night.) in The Emoji Movie update *James Potter: Complete Daily Missions. in Angry Birds update *Lily Potter: Complete Daily Missions. in Angry Birds update *Lucius Malfoy: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Luna Lovegood: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Xeno Lovegood: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Young Hagrid: Complete Daily Missions. (The world looks, old.) in the Scott Pilgrim vs The World update *Dennis Creevey: Complete Daily Missions. in the Kung Fu Panda update *Young Snape: Get a score of 300 as Severus Snape. in the Shrek update Bundles *St. Patrick’s Day Bundle (SHREK UPDATE) St. Patrick’s Day Bundle Figure Name Rarity St. Patrick’s Day Harry Potter Rare St. Patrick’s Day Ron Weasley Rare St. Patrick’s Day Hermione Granger Rare Weekend Challenges: #2. Chamber of Secrets Challenge *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Colin Creevey (Rare) (Snap pictures with your camera.) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Moaning Myrtle (Enchanted) (Float like a ghost.) 3. Bellatrix Challenge: (SMURFS UPDATE) *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - The Sorting Hat (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Bellatrix Lestrange (Enchanted) (I am his most loyal follower.) 4. Menacing Monsters Challenge: (SPONGEBOB UPDATE) *Pixie (Rare) (Flies around.) *Dementor (Enchanted) (Black smoke appears around you.) 5. Wedding Day Challenge (Emoji Movie Update) *Wedding Bill (Rare) *Wedding Fleur (Enchanted) 6. Yule Ball Challenge (SING UPDATE) *Parvati Patil (Rare) *Yule Ball Harry Potter (Enchanted) Unreleased *Mad-Eye Moody *Justin Fletchley *Sybill Trelawney *Sirius Black *Filius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Dennis Creevey *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Dolores Umbridge *Cedric Diggory *Lavender Brown *Cho Chang *Professor Binns Night at The Museum Secret: *Dr. McPhee: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Gemsbok: Fine the Super Big Dog Bone 5 Times while playing as Rexy. in Spongebob Movie update *Xiangliu: Complete Daily Missions. (It's heads move while it hops.) in the Captain Underpants update *Albert Einstein Bobblehead: Find it as Larry Daley or Amelia Earhart. (Other Bobbleheads like to watch.) in the Captain Underpants update *Madeline: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio Update *George Armstrong Custer: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Teenage Nick: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Merenkahre: Find him as Ahkmenrah. in Sing update *Shepseret: Find her as Merenkahre. in Sing update *Tilly: Find her as Laaa. in Sing update *Abraham Lincoln Statue (Diamond): Collect 550 Stars from upgrading characters. (Find your seat.) in the Shrek update Bundles: *''Smithsonian Institution Bundle'' (Kahmunrah, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, Al Capone) in the Scott Pilgrim vs The World Update Smithsonian Institution Bundle Figure Name Rarity Kahmunrah Epic Ivan the Terrible Rare Napoleon Bonaparte Rare Al Capone Rare Weekend Challenges: #1: Animal Exhibits Challenge *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Zebra (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Jade Lion (Enchanted) (Pickup 10 V.I.Coins per day.) #2. Mummy Challenge: (SMURFS UPDATE): *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Union Soldier Mannequin (Rare) (Other Mannequins watch you.) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Mummy Ahkmenrah (Enchanted) (Find the sarcophagus.) 3. Old Centuries Challenge: (SPONGEBOB UPDATE) *African Elephant (Rare) *Christopher Columbus (Enchanted) 4. For the Fun of It Challenge: (CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS UPDATE) *Tess (Rare) (Reads a book.) *Amelia Earhart (Enchanted) (Became a pilot for 'the fun of it'.) 5. Easter Island Head Challenge (KUNG FU PANDA UPDATE) *Brandon (Rare) *Easter Island Head (Enchanted) (He really wants bubblegum.) Ice Age Rare *Valentine’s Day Peaches in The Maze Runner update available from Ticket Machine ”X” *Young Granny in The Maze Runner update Secret *Louis: Hop 150 times in a session as Peaches *Old Shangri: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Old Brooke: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Ariscratle: Drop 150 Acorns near Fir trees in one run while playing as Scrat. (Acorns sometimes fall.) in Spongebob Movie update *Giant Crab: Complete Daily Missions. (Watch out for a tidal wave!) in the Captain Underpants update *Milton: Find him as Sid or Granny. in the Captain Underpants update *Eunice: Find her as Sid or Granny. in the Captain Underpants update *Uncle Fungus: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio update *Julian: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Spacesuit Scrat (DIAMOND): Get 450 Stars from upgrading Characters. (Watch out for meteors!) in The Maze Runner update *Cretaceous: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Maelstrom: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update Bundles: *''Captain Gutt’s Crew Bundle'' UPDATE Captain Gutt’s Crew Bundle Figure Name Rarity Raz Epic Silas Rare Dobson Epic Squint Rare Gupta Rare *''Dino-Bird Bundle'' FU PANDA UPDATE Dino-Bird Bundle Figure Name Rarity Roger Rare Gavin Rare Gertie Rare Weekend Challenges: #2: Geotopia Challenge *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Brooke (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Shangri Llama (Enchanted) 3. Continental Drift Challenge (RIO UPDATE) *Hyrax Leader (Rare) (Lead the Hyraxes.) *Siren (Enchanted) (Shift into anything beautiful.) 4. Mammoths Challenge (SCOTT PILGRIM UPDATE) *Ethan (Rare) (Your friends watch you.) *Baby Peaches (Enchanted) Unreleased: *Bubbles *Misty *Teddy *Layla Zee The Wizard of Oz Secret: *Winkie Guard Captain: Complete Daily Missions. in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Cabbie: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio Update *Littlest Lullaby League (DIAMOND): Get 100 Stars from upgrading characters. (Hop all together now!) in Sing update Weekend Challenges: #2: The Wizard Challenge *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Winged Monkey (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - The Wizard (Enchanted) (The Heroes are watching you.) 3. Winged Monkey King Challenge: (SPONGEBOB UPDATE) *Sleepyhead (Rare) *Nikko (Enchanted) (Winged Monkeys fly above you.) 4. Halloween Edition Challenge (MLP UPDATE) *Halloween Pumpkin Toto (Rare) *Halloween Witch Dorothy (Enchanted) (The world has a creepy feel to it..) The Lego Movie released on April 1, 2017 Classic: *Emmet *Wyldstyle *President Business *Barista Larry *Gail *Where Are my Pants Guy *Bruce Wayne in Sing update *Robin in Sing update *Barbara Gordon in Sing update *Master Wu in Sing update Rare: *Bad Cop (Can't decide if he's Good Cop or Bad Cop.) *Benny (Hops in zero gravity.) *Old West Wyldstyle (Fan yourself while you hop.) *Ninja Kai (The red ninja of fire!) in Sing update *Ninja Jay (The blue ninja of lightning!) in Sing update *Ninja Cole (The black ninja of earth!) in Sing update *Ninja Nya (The silver ninja of water!) in Sing update Epic: *Vitruvius (Summon a flock of seagulls.) *Unikitty (She's cute, but don't get her angry…) *Lord Business (Pick up Kragles to freeze obstacles.) *Ninja Zane (The white ninja of ice.) in Sing update *The Joker (Laughing maniacally!) in Sing update *Harley Quinn (Flatten obstacles with your huge mallet!) in Sing update Diamond *Batman (Throw your Batarangs.) (Costs 200 Tickets) ”X” *Poison Ivy (Plants everywhere!) in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret: *Metalbeard: Complete the "Everything is Awesome" character set. (Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Vitruvius, Unikitty) (Shoot cannonballs at obstacles.) *Ghost Vitruvius: Die 25 times while playing as Vitruvius. (Float around.) *Old West Emmet: Find him as Old West Wyldstyle. *Angry Kitty: Play as Unikitty and get her angry 35 times. (DESTROY OBSTACLES!!!!) (To do so, you need to bump into obstacles until she becomes angry, she can also become angry ocassionally.) *Mrs. Scratchen-Post: Complete the "Bricksburg" character set. (Emmet, President Business, Barista Larry, Gail) *Taco Tuesday Man: Find and freeze him with the Kragle while playing as Lord Business. (Shake maracas around.) *Frank: Complete Daily Missions. *Biznis Kitty: Complete Daily Missions. (Numbers, numbers, numbers. Is it working?) in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Ma Cop: Find her as Scribble-face Good Cop. in the Captain Underpants Update *Pa Cop: Find him as Scribble-face Good Cop. in the Captain Underpants Update *Blaze Firefighter: Complete Daily Missions. in the Captain Underpants update *William Shakespeare: Complete Daily Missions. in Rio Update *Abraham Lincoln: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Queasy Kitty: Complete Daily Missions. in The Emoji Movie update *Bane: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Ghost: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Tarantula: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *The Mummy: Complete Daily Missions. in MLP: The Movie update *Dick Grayson: Get caught in the Out-of-Time Death as Robin. in Sing update *Batgirl: Find Barbara Gordon as Bruce Wayne. in the Kung Fu Panda update *Condiment King: Complete Daily Missions. (Squirt mustard and ketchup!) in the Kung Fu Panda update *Alfred: Score 300 points as Bruce Wayne. in The Maze Runner update *60’s Batman Alfred: Complete Daily Missions. in the Shrek update Bundles Lego Justice League Bundle (Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, The Flash) in Scott Pilgrim vs the World Update Figure Name Rarity Superman Epic Wonder Woman Epic Green Lantern Rare Aquaman Rare The Flash Rare Weekend Challenges: #1: Cloud Cuckoo Land Challenge: in Smurfs: The Lost Village Update *Prize #1 - 100 Tokens *Prize #2 - Snail (Rare) *Prize #3 - 250 V.I.Coins *Prize #4 - Astro Kitty (Enchanted) (Pick up ten V.I.Coins per day.) 2. Octan Challenge: (SPONGEBOB UPDATE) *Velma Staplebot (Rare) *Scribble-face Good Cop (Enchanted) 3. The Old West Challenge (Emoji Movie Update) *Wiley Fusebot (Rare) (He's got a LOT of dynamite.) *Calamity Drone (Enchanted) 4. Ninjago Challenge (ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE UPDATE) *Lloyd Garmadon (Rare) *Green Ninja Lloyd (Enchanted) 5. The Phantom Zone Challenge (SING UPDATE) *Lego Voldemort (Rare) *Phyllis (Enchanted) Unreleased: *Marsha *Panda Guy *Deep Sea Diver *Egyptian Queen *Forestman *Hazmat Guy *Demolition Dummy *Mayor McCaskill *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Two-Face *Medusa *The Riddler *Scarecrow (Lego Batman) *Catwoman *Poison Ivy *Orca *Killer Croc *The Penguin *Man-Bat *Captain Boomerang *Egghead *Crazy Quilt *Eraser *Polka-Dot Man *Mime (Lego Batman) *Killer Moth *March Harriet *Zodiac Master *Doctor Phosphorous *King Tut *The Mutant Leader *Magpie *Calculator *Dr. Hugo Strange *Red Hood *Kabuki Twins *Gentleman Ghost *Clock King *Calender Man *Kite-Man *Catman *Zebra Man Smurfs: The Lost Village released on April 25, 2017 Classic: *Smurfette *Clumsy *Hefty *Brainy *Blue Shell Snail Rare: *Storm (Find targets to shoot.) *Snappy Bug (Buzz Around.) *Melody (She loves music.) Epic: *Gargamel (Attack the Smurfs with Freeze Balls.) *Azrael (Scratch up obstacles.) *Monty (Fly instead of hopping.) ”X” *Handy Smurf in The Maze Runner update Secret: *Papa Smurf: Complete the "Smurfs" character set. (Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy, Hefty) *Spitfire: Complete Daily Missions. (Fly and breathe fire.) *Blossom: Find her as Smurfette. *Blue Clay: Die 25 times as Smurfette. *Bucky: Complete the "Adorable Animals" set. (Snappy Bug, Unikitty, Toto, Scabbers, Kyle) (Glow at night.) *Lily: Complete Daily Missions. *Caterpillar: Complete Daily Missions. in Spongebob Movie update *Evil Smurfette (Diamond): Get 200 Stars from upgrading your characters. (Causing mischief around the place.) in Sing update Weekend Challenges: 1. The Lost Village Challenge: (CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS UPDATE) *Bumblebee (Rare) (Fly around the forest.) *Smurfwillow (Enchanted) (Other Smurfettes watch you.) 2. Smurfs Challenge (RIO Update) *Jokey Smurf (Rare) (Carry a Gift box.) *Farmer Smurf (Enchanted) 3. Powerul Wizard of All! Challenge (ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE UPDATE) *Rat (Rare) *Poweful Wizard Gargamel (Enchanted) (He's got the biggest spells from the book!) The Spongebob Squarepants Movie released on May 23, 2017 Classic: *Spongebob *Patrick *Floyd *Lloyd *Gary *Squire Rare: *Squidward (Plays his clarinet) *Sandy (Karate-chop obstacles.) *Karen (Hops on wheels.) *Princess Mindy (She holds the Bag of Winds.) Epic: *Mr. Krabs (Picking up Tokens will give you a speed boost.) *King Neptune (Zapping obstacles will freeze them.) *Plankton (Mind-Controlled citizens watch you.) *Dennis (Takes off his sunglasses, and removes his bandana.) Secret: *Perch Perkins: Complete the "Citizens of Bikini Bottom" set. (Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs) (Reporting in!) *Mrs. Puff: Complete the "Working for Plankton" set. (Squidward, Sandy, Karen, Dennis) (Inflates when bumping into obstacles.) *Frozen Mr. Krabs: Find and zap Mr. Krabs while playing as King Neptune. (He cries out ice cubes.) *Thug Fish: Complete Daily Missions. (Swings a crowbar.) *Krabby Patty: Find the grill and cook a Krabby Patty ten times while playing as Spongebob. (Your deliciousness attracts Trench Monsters.) *Pearl: Find her as Mr. Krabs. *Waiter Fish: Complete Daily Missions. (Makes ice cream sundaes.) *The Cyclops: Complete Daily Missions. (Shake the ocean floor!) in Sing update *Larry the Lobster (Diamond): Get 250 stars from upgrading characters. (Lift up weights!) in Sing update *Alexander Clam Bell: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update Weekend Challenges: 1. Quest for the Crown Challenge: (CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS UPDATE) *The Crown (Rare) *Goofy Goober Rock Spongebob (Enchanted) (Free Mind-Controlled Citizens by destroying their helmets!) 2. Goofy Goobers Challenge (RIO UPDATE) *Goober Patrick (Rare) *Goofy Goober (Enchanted) 3. Ice Cream Challenge (EMOJI MOVIE UPDATE) *Goober Spongebob (Rare) *Frogfish (Enchanted) Unreleased: *Human Mr. Krabs Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie released on June 13, 2017 Classic: *George *Harold *Ms. Ribble *Mr. Rected *Miss Anthrope *Tommy *Dolphin Father in Sing update Rare: *Mr. Krupp (Gets angry.) *Mime (Trap yourself in a box-like prison.) *Melvin Sneedly (Make inventions.) Epic: *Captain Underpants (Fight evil.) *Professor Poopypants (Shrink obstacles into a smaller form.) *Edith (Watch out for floating bubbles!) ”X” *Goodie Two-Shoes Girl in The Maze Runner update Secret *Mr. Fyde: Complete the "Jerome Horwitz Elementary" set. (Mr. Krupp, Ms. Ribble, Mr. Rected, Miss Anthrope, Edith) *Mr. Meaner: Find him in an open field as any character. *The Hypno Ring: Find and hypnotize Mr. Krupp while playing as George. *Mrs. Dayken: Complete Daily Missions. *Egg Salad Sandwich: Defeat 30 Villains while playing as Captain Underpants. (Hover around.) *Tiger: Complete the "Pranks Involved" set. (George, Harold, Mr. Krupp, Ms. Ribble, Miss Anthrope, Mr. Meaner, Melvin Sneedly, Edith) *Dolphin Mother: Find her as Dolphin Father. in Sing update Weekend Challenges 1. Crime and Villains Challenge (RIO Update): *Bank Robber (Rare) *Turbo Toilet 2000 (Enchanted) (Shake the ground and glow.) 2. Nothing Can Stop It Challenge (MLP UPDATE) *Officer McPiggly (Rare) *Giant Turtle (Enchanted) 3. Dance Floor Challenge (SING UPDATE) *Dancer Harold (Rare) *Dancer George (Enchanted) (It’s dance time!) Rio (Update released on July 13, 2017) *Blu *Jewel *Linda *Túlio *Fernando *Marcel Rare *Pedro (Likes to party!) *Nico (Tap on your hat like a tambourine!) *Rafael (Your kids are watching.) Epic *Nigel (A spotlight follows as birds fly above you.) *Mauro (Find those bling-blings.) *Luiz (Drool on the floor as you hop.) Secret *Tiny: Complete the 'Birds of a Feather' set. (Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Nico, Rafael) *Eva: Find her in an Open field as Rafael. *Welder Hard Hat Luiz: Find the Buzzsaw while playing as Luiz. *Alice and Chloe: Scare 100 birds. *Bat: Complete the 'Not a Bird' set. (Mauro, Luiz, Linda, Túlio, Fernando, Marcel) (Hop at night, you hate the light.) *Tipa: Complete Daily Missions. *Armando: Complete Daily Missions. *The Pretty Bird: Find her in a cage and free her while playing as Jewel. (YOU'RE A PRETTY BIRD! HA HA!) *Chick Blu: Get 200 points as Blu. in the Kung Fu Panda update Bundles *Chickens Bundle (SING UPDATE) Chickens Bundle Figure Name Rarity Carnival Fernando Rare Carnival Tipa Rare Carnival Armando Rare Weekend Challenges 1. Carnaval Part 1 Challenge (EMOJI MOVIE UPDATE) *Kipo (Rare) (Shake your maracas.) *Carnival Linda (Enchanted) 2. Carnaval Part 2 Challenge (ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE UPDATE) *Dr. Barbossa (Rare) *Carnival Túlio (Enchanted) 3. Survive Challenge (SCOTT PILGRIM UPDATE) *Carnival Luiz (Rare) *Petricious (Enchanted) Unreleased *Sylvio The Emoji Movie (Update released on August 11, 2017) Classic *Fishcake *Eggplant *Felicia *Ice Cream *Cookie *Fried Shrimp *Pizza in Sing update *Poop (Unlockable for free) Rare *Hi-5 (He likes to eats candy.) *Crier (He cries... a lot.) *Broom (Sweep the floor as you hop.) *Smiler (She's got the favorite ones watching.) *Devil (Holds a pitchfork.) Epic *Gene (He has a wide variety of emotions.) *Jailbreak (Open your maps.) *Flamenca (Twirl around and dance!) *Akiko Glitter (She just dances.) *Bot (DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!) *Christmas Tree (Staying all festive) in Sing update ”X” *Trojan Horse (Wear a disguise to fool the bots.) in the Shrek update Secret *Disco Ball: Complete the 'Loser Lounge' set. (Fishcake, Eggplant, Felicia, Hi-5, Wagon) *Wagon: Get into the Wallpaper as Hi-5. (To get to the Wallpaper, you probably would need to hop at least 500 to 1000 times to get to the Wallpaper) *V.I.P Guard: Complete the 'Favorites' set. (Poop, Smiler Devil, Clock, Gavel, Sunglasses Guy, Angel) *Gavel: Find him as Smiler. *Upgraded Bot: Score 1500 Points as Bot. (Elongate your arms.) *Sunglasses Guy: Score 100 points as Gavel. *Angel: Score 200 Points as Devil. (Fly, like an angel.) *Poop Jr: Find him as Poop. *Mel: Find him as Gene. (He also has a variety of emotions.) *Mary: Find her as Mel. *Clock: Get into the Wallpaper as Gene. *Monkey: Find the Monkeys as Gene. (Peek a boo!) *Fortune Cookie: Eat 50 candies as Hi-5. *Basketball: Complete Daily Missions. *Calender: Complete Daily Missions. *Donut: Complete Daily Missions. *Dancer Twins: Complete Daily Missions. *Shy: Complete Daily Missions. in Angry Birds update *Love: Complete Daily Missions. *Nervous: Complete Daily Missions. in Angry Birds update *Cactus: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Elephant: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Dash: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Rocket: Conplete Daily Missions. (Fly all around!)in MLP: The Movie update *Drooling Dog: Complete Daily Missions. (Drools on the floor a lot.) *Crown (DIAMOND): Get 400 Stars from upgrading characters. (You have a brilliant golden shine! Go you!) in the Kung Fu Panda update *Alien: Complete Daily Missions. in the Shrek update Weekend Challenges 1. Piracy App Challenge (ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE UPDATE) *Internet Troll (Rare) *Spam (Enchanted) (25 PERCENT!) 2. The Princess Challenge (MLP UPDATE) *Bar Graph (Rare) *Princess Jailbreak (Enchanted) 3. Hands Challenge '' (MAZE RUNNER UPDATE) *Thumbs Up (Rare) *Fist Bump (Enchanted) The Angry Birds Movie (Update released on September 15, 2017) ''Classic: *Stella *Edward *Eva *Timothy *Willow *Woodpecker Rare: *Red (He gets angry.) *Chuck (Zoom around really fast!) *Hal (Hop on the slingshot and spin like a boomerang!) *Terrence (He's huge enough to shake the ground.) Epic: *Bomb (Explode occasionally.) *Matilda (Shoot fireballs!) *Bubbles (He gets huger as he hops.) *Leonard (Watch out for angry birds!) ”X” *Photog (Snap pictures.) in The Maze Runner update Secret *The Blues: Complete the 'Angry Birds' set. *Clown Red: Complete the 'Hatchday' set. *Police Bird: Find him as Chuck. *Toon Red: Punch 30 obstacles as Red while he's angry. (He gets angry.) *Toon Chuck: Hop 300 times twice as Chuck. (Speedy little bird.) *Toon Bomb: Explode 20 times as Bomb. (Occasionally exploding.) *Billy the Sign: Complete Daily Missions. *Petunia: Complete Daily Missions. (SCREAM SO TERRIFYINGLY!) in MLP update *Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) : Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Philip: Complete Daily Missions. (Talk to an apple.) in Sing update *Early Bird: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Bobby: Complete Daily Missions. in the Kung Fu Panda update *Monica: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update *Foreman Pig (DIAMOND): Get 500 Stars from upgrading characters. (One click of a button, and an obstacles explodes.) in The Maze Runner update *Young Red: Get a score of 350 as Red. in the Shrek update *Chef Pig: Complete Daily Missions. in the Shrek update Weekend Challenges: 1. Bird Court Challenge (MLP UPDATE) *Cyrus (Rare) *Judge Peckinpah (Enchanted) 2. Piggy Island Challenge (SCOTT PILGRIM UPDATE) *Ross (Rare) *King Mudbeard (Enchanted) 3. Birds Challenge *Shirley (Rare) *Hug Trader (Enchanted) (HUGS! <3) Unreleased *Helene My Little Pony: The Movie (Update released on October 12, 2017) Classic: *Capper *Grubber *Party Favor *Muffins *Big McIntosh *Code Red Rare *Pinkie Pie (Throw cupcakes everywhere!) *Applejack (Pick up apples.) *Rarity (Wear different dresses.) *Fluttershy (All the animals watch you.) Epic *Twilight Sparkle (Use your magic!) *Spike (Delivers scrolls.) *Rainbow Dash (Leave a rainbow trail as you fly!) *Tempest Shadow (Your magic is very unstable...) *Trixie (What crazy magic you got in store?) in the Kung Fu Panda update ”X” *Songbird Serenade (She loves singing.) in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret *Princess Skystar: Complete the ‘Mane 6’ character set. (Play with your clams.) (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy) *Apple Bloom: Pick up 30 apples as Applejack. *Sweetie Belle: Find her as Rarity. in Scott Pilgrim vs The World update *Scootaloo: Play as Rainbow Dash and do a Sonic Rainboom. in Scott Pilgrim vs The World update *Granny Smith: Complete the ‘Apples to Apples’ character set. (Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom) *Bulk Biceps: Complete Daily Missions. *DJ Pon-3: Complete Daily Missions. in Scott Pilgrim vs the World update *Verko: Complete Daily Missions. *Photo Finish: Complete Daily Missions. (Snap pictures all around the place.) in Sing update *Lyra Heartstrings: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing update *Starlight Glimmer: Find her as Trixie. in the Kung Fu Panda update *The Storm King (Diamond): Get 300 Stars from upgrading characters. (Storm guards are around.) in Sing update *Caramel Apple: Play as Applejack and get 200 points twice. in the Shrek update Bundles: *Equestria Princesses Bundle (SING UPDATE) Equestrian Princesses Bundle Figure Name Rarity Princess Celestia Epic Princess Luna Epic Princess Cadence Rare Weekend Challenges 1. Captain Calaeno Challenge (SCOTT PILGRIM UPDATE) *Squabble (Rare) *Captain Calaeno (Enchanted) (Watch your crew.) 2. Seaquestria Challenge (SING UPDATE) *Pufferfish Spike (Rare) (Sometimes you puff up.) *Queen Novo (Enchanted) 3. New Year 2018 Challenge (MAZE RUNNER UPDATE) *Chinese New Year 2018 Spike (Rare) *Chinese New Year 2018 Twlight Sparkle (Enchanted) Unreleased *Berryshine *Apple Fritter *Apple Cobbler *Red Delicious *Seapony Twilight Sparkle *Seapony Rainbow Dash *Seapony Applejack *Seapony Pinkie Pie *Seapony Rarity *Seapony Fluttershy *Boyle *First Mate Mullet *Lix Spittle Scott Pilgrim vs The World (Update released on Novemer 12, 2017) Classic: *Wallace Wells *Kim Pine *Stephen Stills *Young Neil *Stacy Pilgrim *Other Scott Rare: *Matthew Patel (Summon your Demon Hipster Chicks.) *Lucas Lee (Grind on your Skateboard.) *Todd Ingram (Use your psychic powers.) *Lynette Guycott in the Shrek update Epic: *Scott Pilgrim (Use the sword of Self-Respect!) *Ramona Flowers (Roll on your Rollerskates.) *Knives Chau (Slash the obstacles!) ”X“ *Gideon Graves (The evil exes watch.) in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret: *Schoolgirl Knives Chau: Complete the “Sex Bob-Omb Band” Set. *Blue Hair Ramona Flowers: Score 300 Points as Scott Pilgrim. (Use your hammer!) *Roxy Richter: Defeat her as Blue Hair Ramona Flowers. (Teleport yourself.) *Envy Adams: Find her as any Scott Pilgrim vs The World Character. *Ken Katayanagi: Complete Daily Missions. *Kyle Katayanagi: Complete Daily Missions. *Julie Powers: Complete Daily Missions. in Sing Update *NegaScott (Diamond): Collect 350 Stars by upgrading characters. (The Theatre darkens for you.) in the Kung Fu Panda update *Ramona Knives Chau: Defeat her as Ramona Flowers. in the Shrek update *Jimmy: Complete Daily Missions. in the Shrek update Weekend Challenges 1. Chaos Theatre Challenge (KUNG FU PANDA UPDATE) *Green Hair Ramona Flowers (Rare) *Demon Hipster Chick (Enchanted) Sing (Update released on December 12, 2017) Classic *Buster Moon *Eddie *Miss Crawly *Gunter *Judith Rare: *Rosita (Watch your piglets.) *Ash (Leave quills while you hop.) *Mike (Watch out for the bears!) Epic *Johnny (Play the piano.) *Meena (Don’t be shy on the stage..) *Nana (Enter your mansion, complete with a butler. ”X” *The Q-Teez in the Kung Fu Panda update Secret: *Norman: Find 25 Piglets as Rosa. *Big Daddy: Find him as Johnny. *Lance: Complete the ‘Auditions for a Singing Competition’ set. (Help Ash on her audition.) *Baboon: Complete Daily Missions. *Bob (Sing): Complete the set ‘The Competition Begins’. (Report about the competition.) *Pete: Complete Daily Missions. *Nana’s Butler: Enter Nana’s mansion as Nana. (Plays Checkers with Nana.) in the Kung Fu Panda update *Mario: Enter the Nightclub as Mike in the Kung Fu Panda update *Young Buster Moon: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update Weekend Challenges .1 Bear Challenge (KUNG FU PANDA UPDATE) *Derek (Rare) *Bear (Enchanted) (Plays cards with other bears.) Kung Fu Panda (Update released on January 11, 2018) Classic *Crane *Li *Lei Lei *Zeng *Chicken *Bao Rare *Tigress (She’s really strong, so she can destroy obstacles.) *Viper (Jumps over obstacles.) *Mantis (Sets out plates.) *Mr. Ping (Makes noodles.) *Mei Mei (Fans herself.) Epic *Po (Collect dumplings to get stronger.) *Monkey (Reacts quickly!) *Tai Lung (Take out those Rhino Guards on your way.) *Croc (He can’t drown if he falls into water.) *Oogway (practices tai chi.) *Lord Shen (Use your cannon!) be bought with 50 Tickets ”X” *Bear in the Shrek update Secret *Shifu: Complete the ‘Furious Five’ set. (Sometimes, he meditates.) *Po’s Mother: Find her as Li. *Baby Po: Find him in a clearing as Mr. Ping. *Adversary: Collect 50 Dumplings as Po. *Thundering Rhino: Complete the ‘Former Job Evil Doers’ set. (Deflect Shen’s swords!) *Storming Ox: Complete Daily Missions. (Charges with his horns.) *Commander Vachir: Complete Daily Missions. (The Anvil of Heaven watch as you hop.) *Young Tai Lung: Complete Daily Missions. in The Maze Runner update Bundles: *Chinese New Year 2018 Bundle (MAZE RUNNER UPDATE) Chinese New Year 2018 Bundle Figure Name Rarity Chinese New Year 2018 Tigress Epic Chinese New Year 2018 Viper Rare Chinese New Year 2018 Crane Rare Chinese New Year 2018 Mantis Classic Chinese New Year 2018 Monkey Epic Weekend Challenges 1. Jade Challenge (KUNG FU PANDA UPDATE) *Jombie Shifu (Rare) *Kai (Enchanted) (Steals chi from Kung Fu Masters.) 2. Soothsayer Challenge (SHREK UPDATE) *Wolf Boss (Rare) (The other wolves watch.) *The Soothsayer (Enchanted) Unreleased *Jombie Porcupine *Jombie Badger Twins *Jombie Gorilla *Jombie Boars *Jombie Bear *Jombie Chicken *Jombie Croc *Jombie Monkey *Jombie Viper *Jombie Mantis *Jombie Crane The Maze Runner (Update released on Febuary 10, 2018) Classic *Frypan *Winston *Marcus *Mary Cooper *Aris *Harriet *Lawrence Rare *Thomas *Teresa *Minho *Chuck Epic *Alby *Newt *Janson *Sonya *Gally be bought with 50 tickets Secret *Ava Paige: Get caught by ten Grievers as any Maze Runner character. *Ben: Complete the ‘Maze Gladers’ set. *Brenda: Escape from 3 Grievers as Minho. *Jorge: Complete a Maze in less than 40 seconds as any Maze Runner character. *Vince: Complete the ‘The Right Arm’ set. *Thomas’ Mother: Complete 3 Mazes as Thomas. *Zart: Complete Daily Missions. *Clint: Complete Daily Missions. *Jeff: Complete Daily Missions. Weekend Challenges 1. Runner Up Challenge *Jack (Rare) *Griever (Enchanted) 2. Gladers Challenge (SHREK UPDATE) *Lee (Rare) *Peter (Enchanted) Shrek (Update released on March 13, 2018) Classic *Gingy *Three Little Pigs *Pinocchio *Three Blind Mice *Lord Farquaad Rare *Donkey (Dronkeys are everywhere.) *Princess Fiona (Sing to birds.) *Puss in Boots (Take out your sword to attack obstacles!) *Thelonious (Throw you axe.) Epic *Shrek (Scare villagers.) *Dragon (Breathe fire at obstacles!) *Prince Charming (Can you deceive Fiona?) *Rumpelstiltskin (Wears different wigs.) *Fairy Godmother (Give sentience to to obstacles.) be bought with 50 tickets ”X” *Arthur (Fend off the evil trees!) Secret *King Harold: Complete the ‘Royal Family of Far Far Away’ set. (Shrek, Princess Fiona, Queen Lillian, Fairy Godmother) *Queen Lillian: Complete the ‘Fairy Tale Creatures’ set. (Donkey, Puss in Boots, Three Little Pigs, Three Blind Mice) *Ogre Fiona: Sing to ten birds as Princess Fiona. (At sunset, you’re an ogre.) *Dronkey: Find 50 Dronkeys as Donkey. *Ghost Lord Farquaad: Die 20 times as Lord Farquaad. (Floats during the night.) *Doris: Complete Daily Missions. *Captain Hook: Complete Daily Missions. *Mongo (Diamond): Collect 550 Stars from upgrading Characters. (The world shakes so much that everything jumps!) Bundles: *Ogre Baby Bundle (SHREK UPDATE) Ogre Baby Bundle Figure Name Rarity Farkle Classic Felicia (Shrek) Classic Fergus Classic Weekend Challenges ' ''1. Ogres and Magic Challenge '' (SHREK UPDATE) *Frog King Harold (Rare) *Brogan (Enchanted) ('Lead the ogres.) Category:Blog posts